Church Matters
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: Because two abandoned Catholics need to stick together.


Four months, two weeks, and three days later, and Bakura still had not atoned for his parasite's aberrant deeds. If his father still dwelled with him-heck, if he remembered-he would be much displeased by his aloof son's lack of attendance. With much trepidation, the young albino edged his way carefully to the massive doors of the religious.

Following earlier teachings, Ryou placed two slender fingers into the Holy Water and did the sign of the cross. With a heavy sigh, he pulled open another set of heavy-set doors and gingerly entered the premises. Like always, the immaculate marble flooring and the highlights of the stained glass windows left the teen breathless in awe and wonder. He took a deep breath and let himself grin shamelessly, if it was just for a little bit.

Without any rush, the adolescent male walked with a noticeably lighter tread to the altar, genuflected, and properly kneeled. Pausing for just a second, he inhaled the scent of incense of the recent mass. In a second he began to be immersed in appeal to his God. Subconsciously, he prayed for world peace, Amane, his mother, his good for nothing father, his friends, and the soul of Yami Bakura. He may have hated the malicious demon spirit, but he was gone from the world forever. No longer would he have to hear his taunting or his snide side comments. Besides, if he let anger and revenge color his life like his former tormentor's, he would undoubtedly end up like him. It was a Christian-like thing to accomplish after all.

Minutes passed as he prayed for God to compensate for his offenses and the gratuitous obliteration of the windows earlier.

Pieces of shattering glass of a brightly pigmented degree overcame his vision… the feeling of immense dread… he was back…

Slapping his head against his pale forehead, a moan escaped from his lips. Why did he have to think of those appalling things now? Then he inwardly slapped himself because no one gets away with violence in church. Ever.

"I never took you for as the type of to practice religion, much less Catholicism." Right from the get-go, the exchange student turned to face the perpetrator.

"I thought you more as an atheist, with your depressing past and all that."

What Ryou thought would be a sneer in return, was actually what a wimp would sputter out before an incoming swirly. Father and Bakura were correct in their giving advice to him; he really needed to toughen up.

Seto Kaiba's dangerously flashed in the sunny afternoon sunlight. If luck would have it, he was standing in the range of the light that was gracefully filtered through the vibrant glass. If one looked closely to Kaiba's figure, they could see a light depicting a scene-a red-cloaked figure-Judas. Even in the distance between the two duelists, Bakura could see the resemblance: coat, backstabbing attitude, and the fact that everyone pretty much hated him.

"At least I don't believe in the fairy tales your rent-a-homies feed you." A cold statement meant to anger the sixteen year old, nearly unhinged him to physically attack the senior. How dare he insult his friends and his social awkwardness!

Now, Ryou Bakura acted quite out of character. To the best of his ability, Bakura malevolently scoffed at the young CEO. Not the I-have-better-high-heels-than-you-girlfriend look, a Yami-no-Game-will-be-fun type of sneer. Such is the way of Lady Luck and her favoritism toward certain people as she overlooked our main protagonist in this humdrum recount.

At that moment when the albino jeered at the cold-hearted man, Kaiba remembered when his Yami shanghaied his dear little brother. In response to the jab towards the prior hurt he gained after hurting one of his relatives, he glowered the I-AM-THE-BOSS-SO-OBEY-ME-OR-GET-FIRED expression. In turn, Ryou almost cowered in fear at the gruesome sight. It was as if the Devil took hold of Kaiba's face and turned it into one f those clowns that the white haired boy abhorred. No, he was not scared of the look of absolute loathing Kaiba was giving him (living with Bakura taught him to be resilient to these type of these type of things.) All he could think of was the poor employees that served under the brunette tyrant's rule. No wonder ninety percent of the Domino population reported to have worked under the Kaiba Corporation kingpin, they all left because of his creepiness!

"A-at least I show respect everybody," his voice slowly dropped," even to those who don't deserve it." A hint of steely passive aggression passed from his mind to his words that he had almost casually spoke. Man, he really needed to roughen up before anything terrible happens to his shy demeanor.

"Tch. Whatever, nered. Although, I liked your attempt at defiance. My company needs more people like that." After this admonishing of his epic statement, the company's head finally sat himself down into one of the pews. Much to the other occupant's surprise, the crown of his dark locks was respectfully bowed down in pious practice.

Due to the fact that Kaiba just abruptly left the conversation at that last line, Ryou just stood there. Thinking that maybe he should just leave and then forget the whole scenario seemed refreshing, but so out of reach. He felt a compelling substance inside of him (as if Bakura was there to guide him in life again) to stay there and stand watch. However, he refused his animal instincts and exit. There was no need to remain idle.

As he stealthily made his way past the other, a foot made contact with a shin. Face plant, successful! At least that was what Pokemon fanatics would say Seto mused as he scrutinized Ryou pushing himself off the marble to an upright position.

"Why-?"

"I am not done with you," came the curt reply.

Minutes passed entirely in stony silence. During that period, the silver haired pubescent placed himself in the same wooden bench as Kaiba, but at least two feet away. Both appeared to be deep in prayer. At least Ryou was. Seto was probably discerning new ways on how to fire his employees via brutal methods.

'Oh please God, please send him away! Smite him with the wrath of the Blue Eyes White-"

"Mokuba and I were left in this world alone in this church," Kaiba bluntly stated. Plowing on ahead as he ignored the stuttering from his neighbor," I guess you could say that was the end of my old life and the introduction to a more harsh beginning. She was beautiful, you can't imagine. Long lustrous black hair and lightning blue eyes; sapphires set in the stone of my mother's face. That is what I recalled of her existence. She was also strong and never willing to give up on life. Never. You can say that I take after her." He chuckled softly to himself, a sound that Bakura never heard before. Come to think of it, he should laugh more, it was deep, but carefree.

"My father was never here for the three of us, I guess that led to our mother's downfall. She left the both of us outside, she wanted to talk to… father," his visage darkened as he remembered the events that unfolded years ago. "I remember hearing yelling… I had to cover Mokie's ears. Then a boom…" Inclining his head to the horrified listener, he asked," Do you know why I am telling you this?"

Waving his pristine alabaster locks to and fro, he could not find the answer as to why. After hearing how the elder was orphaned put his own sob story to shame. How could a father do that to his child!? Even his own father was far better than Kaiba's paternal figure.

"I did not appreciate what you did to this church four to five months ago. I personally oversaw the installation of the old windows years back when I was no longer under the jurisdiction of Gozuboro when he died. It broke my heart when I learned that my hard work for this sanctuary of my memories was ransacked with graffiti… the only commemoration left of my dear mother...'

Pit…Pat… His tears fell onto the dark wood of the pew. Hastily, he wiped the excess fluid from his eyes with a silk handkerchief that Ryou was lucky to have on his person.

"Chivalry is dead."

A shrug was seen from the sophomore.

"You're not a girl," he simply countered. With a sigh, he decided to repay his sempai with a tale of his tragedy and later abandonment.

"My sister, Amane, was a cheerful, but headstrong little sister. The type seen in cliché movies where the family is always happy and her role was to provide the comedy relief. She took after Father; the navy locks, tanned skin, and his fair eyes. On the opposite side, I inherited mother's looks. In England, we used to pass notes in church, regardless of our educator's punishments." A laugh was heard from the native Briton." It was quite exhilarating, really. It made me feel like a thief…" he sobered for a moment then plunged deeper into Memory Lane. "We were one big happy family before the accident. Turns out Mother and Amane were hit by a drunken Englishmen. A Mr. Arthur Kirkland," he muttered.

Again, a tension filled silence settled between the two who were conversed.

Instead of Kaiba demanding that Ryou stop acting like a sissy and acting like a jerk as usual, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up from his lap, Bakura stared up at the tall man. Surprisingly, a type of sympathy filled his cobalt spheres.

"You don't have to tell me the whole story of your life," he thought for a moment," dweeb."

The European didn't mind.

In fact he felt encouraged.

Glancing at a certain ray of light that fell on a pew a few benches away, he decided to reminiscence a timeworn story.

"You see that chair over there? With all the sunlight on one side?"

Kaiba nodded uncertainly? Was this a trick to humiliate him after revealing his orphan story?

"Mother used to tell me that's where Jesus sits so we're never alone. I'm not sure whether or not to believe that, but at times when I feel lonesome… I feel at peace when I realize I'm never alone… but I don't believe that's Jesus."

A confused expression plastered itself on the other's face.

"But didn't you say-"

A hand was raised to halt the Japanese in his tracks; a slight smile could be seen.

"That's Amane; she's the one who is watching us."

Instantly, Seto's fierce eyes softened when his eyes landed on the rays of vivid light. A sure sign of happiness in this world Kaiba thought. It wouldn'y hurt to imagine to know that someone looked out for you, he reasoned. Besides, if Amane was here in spirit, then he could believe his mother was there too.

"Thanks a lot Ryou… you dweeb."

"Hai. Right back at you… jerk."

Content merriment supervened as the unlikely duo finally realized that their inner vengeances were now at rest.

**Omake Break**

As they both chortled to their heart's delight, they forgot that a next mass was scheduled for the afternoon and that a priest was present. From behind the two of them, the elderly priest began to cough unrealistically into the heel of his palm.

"Ahem, but you both are in the house of God. If you wish to sing his praises with the other city folk, please stay for the upcoming mass. If not, finish what prayer you two were reciting and stop disrupting the peace." With an impatient sigh as he saw that the duo were not going to heed orders, he imperiously pointed to the double exit. "Out."

Taking that as their cue, the former warring duelists gallivanted to the door and onto the sidewalk.

"Same time next week?"

"Don't count it, nerd."

Yet both were wearing two oddly similar grins as they departed to their separate ways.

"Wait a minute. About that stained glass breakage, you owe me. Kaiba Corp time."

"… How about I treat you to some cream puffs?"


End file.
